PewDiePie
, (origin) , (formerly) (current) |status = Inactive |birth_place = , |height = 5' 11" (1,80 m) |affiliation = | enemie = |nationality = Swedish |job = YouTube Comedian, Vlogger, and occasional Let's Player |rank = Most subscribed user on YouTube (Before April 14, 2019) Most subscribed Minecraft channel on Youtube (Currently) |appears = Scare PewDiePie |imagewidth = 250px }} Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg also known as PewDiePie is a 30-year-old Internet personality, comedian and video game commentator known for his videos on and appearances on numerous playthrough videos. PewDiePie is known for his comedy revolved around things found on the Internet and more formerly his Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording and the main protagonist of his videos. Since 2015, more vlogs have been present on his channel on a consistent basis, but has recently returned to gaming via his Minecraft Let's Play. The name of PewDiePie's fan base was first called "Bro Army" named after his brofist. As of March 11th, 2019, he refers the name rarely but rather prefers to call them "9-year-olds", which includes, as of, more than 100,000,000 subscribers on YouTube. Felix's first YouTube account was Pewdie. He joined YouTube there on December 19, 2006, and on that account, he initially published gaming videos that have been deleted ever since early 2012 when he figured out its password after forgetting it, and since posted 14 additional videos before becoming inactive on the account in 2013. Personal Life Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives with his wife, Marzia, and their pugs named Maya and Edgar in , . He originates from , . He is the son of Ulf and Johanna Kjellberg, Ulf is a CEO of an unknown company while Johanna was the former CIO of the clothing company KappAhl. He has a sister Fanny and a nephew named Arnold (Fanny's son). His ancestors came from Sweden, Norway, the Netherlands, Germany, and Poland. He graduated from high school in Gothenburg. Afterward, Felix began college at and left in 2011. Marzia and Felix began dating around October of 2011. She learned of Felix when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie on at the end of May and shared the videos with her. Marzia found Felix really funny and wrote to him at the end of June. He responded back and they started communicating for a while on until Felix visited her in in August, and then in September as well as October. After Marzia's birthday, she moved to Sweden to live with him. On March 28th, 2012, Felix did his first newspaper interview with the Swedish site Expressen.se, in which he noted his intention to have a full-time job and while making YouTube videos as a secondary job as well as moving to Italy with Marzia. While still living in Sweden, Felix and Marzia went overseas to for the first time.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwBQPpGPves Following Felix's move to San Paolo, Italy, he stayed as a guest in Marzia's parents' house. On November 30th, 2012, he noted in a video of going aboard to with Marzia from December 3rd to December 7th.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZB4zxvGAQk On February 7th, 2013, they arrived in after Marzia received an invitation to and met up to hang out with fellow YouTubers Anthony Padilla and Kalel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzOE8ygVZss The four of them went to the , saw the movie " " and played at the arcade.This video is unavailable. Sorry about that. Felix announced in an impromptu video monologue on March 11th, 2013 of saddening news about the death of his grandfather, who suffered from prolonged skeletal cancer and was returning to Sweden for the funeral rites.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3nfFpp6uxM He also made mention of plans of going to Los Angeles at the end of March to stay for a month as well as searching along with Marzia for a permanent residence in the . While in Los Angeles, Felix participated in being part of a few video projects on the YouTube channel TheFineBros and was in an episode of . A party was hosted by Felix in Los Angeles to celebrate the growth of his channel to 6,000,000 subscribers and invited anyone interested in attending.https://www.facebook.com/PewDiePie/posts/558223224210571 The party was on April 4th, 2013 with some guests in attendance that included YouTubers Kenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJMucqK6ixI, TJ, Toby Turner and Olga Ray, Chester Seehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxiTcgrEaFA, Davey Wavey Tayrn Southern, Seth Hendrix, and Jacksfilms. Felix was nominated in the category of social media for the Social Star Awards 2013. As the live ceremony would take place on May 23rd, 2013 at the in , he and Marzia took the opportunity to go.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q5clycNvwk He won and received the Social Media Show Award. For the summer of 2013, he and Marzia left Italy to stay in the United Kingdom for 3 months. Felix cited reasons behind the move; such as the necessity for personal space (as both himself and Marzia have been staying in the home of her parents in Italy) and also slow internet was interfering with the upload rate of his YouTube videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuffWCjhxII In late 2013, Felix was filmed for a part in YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?, along with fellow YouTubers Tobuscus, Ian and Anthony, Jenna Marbles, iJustine, and many others in California; however Pewds himself was filmed by a skeleton crew in Brighton, and thus was not present for the actual filming. In an interview, Nate Houghteling, one of the people from Portal A, the company responsible for producing the video, said that PewDiePie was actually kind of a last-minute addition to the video. As of April of 2018, he and Marzia are engaged. On August 20th, 2019, he and Marzia got married. Roomie, Dave, Jacksepticeye, JaidenAnimations, KickthepJ, CinnamonToastKen also attended the wedding. P.O. Box *Ever since PewDiePie has moved to Brighton, UK, he has quit doing fan mail in which he was probably thinking he was overloaded of it. Internet Life Before YouTube PewDiePie's Internet history remains unclear. All we know is that Felix has been active on chat forums before Youtube even existed. The earliest known post from Pewdiepie on a forum dates back to October 2, 2004. He later created his first YouTube channel in December of 2006. YouTube career After forgetting his password on his original channel (channel by the name of PewDie), Felix opened his second account under the name PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010 with several COD videos that were deleted and then later a Minecraft playthrough video showing a zombie that had spawned in a minecart in a shed with another player. Following the Minecraft video, he started doing Call of Duty 3 commentaries, and Let's Plays on Alone in the Dark and Wolfenstein. Then, PewDiePie began uploading many Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed videos, including Amnesia custom stories, flash games and other types of games such as Façade. PewDiePie spawned a fanbase named the "Bro Army", and references his subscribers as "bros". On most Fridays, PewDiePie uploaded videos known as Fridays with PewDiePie, which included vlogs, doing Q&As, opening fan mail (known as "bro mail"), however, he stopped opening fan mail ever since mid-2013 when moving to Brighton and generally talking about what is currently going on in his life. On several Fridays with PewDiePie in 2012 and 2013, he recorded videos of surprising fans by video chatting with them on Omegle, and has edited a collection of his own in-game reactions in videos commonly known as "Funny Gaming Montage" or "Scariest Moments in Gaming". In his 1000th video, PewDiePie showed appreciation and gratitude for his rapidly growing fanbase by compiling an assortment of video material from the beginning to the present of the last two years since his YouTube channel has gained notable popularity. King of the Web PewDiePie was nominated in February 2012 to run in the internet phenomena King of the Web, coming first in the leader board as overall king. PewDiePie intended on using the money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until WhatDaFuq Show had a meteoric uprise on the leader boards, stirring up the bro army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the King of the Web to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz, and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the King of Gaming. Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned King of the Web, getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his Fridays with PewDiePie episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Charity: Water On July 12th, 2013, PewDiePie made a video in the campaign to bring public knowledge of the necessity of providing clean water to people around the world. The goal of the charity is a total of $250,000 and he asks that those who can afford to donate do so. PewDiePie pledged to give a dollar for every 500 views the video receives. Additionally, his YouTube network, Polaris, will be donating two dollars for every 500 views on his video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mxA4VSQ18o Furthermore, PewDiePie began a live stream on July 14th, 2013 with guest YouTubers Markiplier, Ken and Cry for the charity. A second live stream for Charity: Water followed on July 21st, 2013 with guest YouTubers Sean, Ken, Cry, Minx and Martyn.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Nt2cns2zs Becoming the biggest YouTuber During 2013, PewDiePie was already rising up on the most subscribed YouTubers leaderboard, making it in the top 10. At the time, Smosh was the most subscribed channel on the platform, with having that rank since the previous year. In August 2013, PewDiePie's subscriber numbers were getting up to Smosh's numbers, with them both having the sub count of 11 million. On August 15th, 2013 7:30 PM EST, whilst PewDiePie already filmed and uploaded the supposed video for that day, he officially surpassed Smosh's subscriber count of 11,915,062 with his sub count of 11,915,435. It was revealed on Twitter that he was predicting that day he would get #1 most subscribed and would celebrate by sleeping, in which he did around 2 or 3 AM. On the next day, he made a video relating to the event, joined by Smosh who although lost their #1 rank, they were happy that PewDiePie achieved it. YouTube Rewind 2013 PewDiePie was expected by some people to be in YouTube Rewind 2012 but was not in it. Then during YouTube Rewind 2013, he appears as the last scene in the video, burying the rewind logo beneath a rocky beach until next year's YouTube Rewind. Watch here. Disabling Comments On August 29, 2014, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled Goodbye Forever Comments. This was to talk about the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and to announce that he's been noticing a lot of problems amongst bros and non-bros in the comments, and it's been bothering him for a while, so after waiting to see if things would change which they didn't get any better, and nothing changed, he came to the conclusion to disable comments on all videos for good. He's apparently done it before, and then re-enabled the comments, but now, he says, they will be disabled for good and will resort to Twitter, Reddit, and other outlets to communicate with his bros. This hasn't gone over well with fans so far, creating some controversy and creating a major change in PewDiePie's YouTube channel, although there are a lot of his loyal fans that support the decision. Almost 2 months later, he finally decided to change his mind and re-enable the comments again. Scare PewDiePie In September 2015, PewDiePie announced that he was going to work on a YouTube Red show, which later revealed to be Scare PewDiePie. Shooting started during that month and ended sometime in October or November 2015. The show premiered on YouTube Red in February 2016. Revelmode In January 2016, PewDiePie launched Revelmode, a network affiliated with Disney's Maker Studios, and hired other YouTubers in that network such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Emmablackery and more. Revelmode Charity Stream In December 2016, PewDiePie along with JackSepticEye, Markiplier and more done a Revelmode Charity live stream for Red. The goal was successfully reached. Deleting Channel At 50 Mil Joke On December 2, 2016, PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "DELETING MY CHANNEL AT 50 MILLION." where he talks about issues with YouTube in which he states it started to get chaotic such as users being unsubscribed from channels without their consent, and other issues relating to sub counts. He then began to think it was the right time to announce the joke saying he would delete his channel and start fresh with a new one. On December 9, 2016, he uploaded a video titled "DELETING MY CHANNEL." showing that he actually deleted his more satirical channel, Jacksepticeye2. Controversy in January-February 2017 regarding WSJ, Racism, and PewDiePie getting dropped from many labels On January 5, 2017 PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "I WON AN AWARD! where he notices he was placed at #18 on the video titled "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2016 and reacted with excitement whilst turning in his chair saying 18! 18! 18 n***a with the last part of the uh being cut off. PewDiePie soon got criticism after this and #Pewdiepieisoverparty became trending on Twitter, although a lot of others explained it was a joke and weren't offended. PewDiePie uploaded a video a week later titled In my defense. stating that the n-word kind of slipped out but was in a sarcastic manner, and said he would decide to quit using the word as he realizes it seems to be more offensive now. On January 11, 2017, PewDiePie uploaded a video talking about the Fiverr website and shows users doing certain acts that seemed crazy enough to do that PewDiePie paid them $5 for. At the last segment of the video, the user Funny Guys was shown which are two Indian guys, and PewDiePie paid them to write Death to all Jews on a sign, which he did to describe how crazy he thought the website was, but the thing is that he didn't expect them to write that on the sign at all. When the two guys did so, PewDiePie opened his eyes and put his hand over his mouth in shock, later feeling sad and describing to the audience that he is sorry and doesn't support Anti-semitism and thought they wouldn't do it at all. This caused some drama to happen, but it wasn't as big. Later that week, the Funny Guys said on YouTube that they were banned on Fiverr and revealed they don't know the story of the Holocaust or what Jews were. In February 2017 the Wall Street Journal examined recent videos of PewDiePie supposedly containing Nazi imagery, in which they showed to Disney's Maker Studios and YouTube, saying that PewDiePie is indeed a Nazi showing Anti-semitism, and suggested they he should not keep his YouTube Red show or his network Revelmode. On February 14, 2017, the Wall Street Journal reached their goal to convince Maker Studios to drop PewDiePie from Maker Studios and Scare PewDiePie on YouTube Red. On that same day, it was officially announced and they published their article, basically attacking PewDiePie and displaying him as a Nazi. On February 16, 2017, PewDiePie officially responded by uploading a video titled "My Response" which he basically talks about the whole situation and how unfair it is, and at the end of the video gives the WSJ the middle finger for attempting to kick him off his show and network and perhaps wanting to destroy his career and however still states he is here making videos. Controversial Incident on Live Stream On September 10, 2017, PewDiePie was live streaming Playerunknown's Battle Grounds when he came across a player in which made him so angry he said the N-Word at them. He later uploaded a video titled My Response saying he is sorry for using that word in the stream and admitted it was a slip-up and says he knows he can do better. T-Series and the Great Subscriber War In January 2018, when the channel of the Indian record label and film production company T-Series became the second most subscribed YouTube channel with over 30 million subscribers; T-Series was growing much more quickly than PewDiePie. It took until August 29, 2018, for PewDiePie to heed this warning—he declared war on T-Series; thus, the Great Subscriber War started. PewDiePie ended the war on April 28th, 2019, deciding it had gone too far. YouTube Rewind 2018 Ever since the disaster of YouTube Rewind 2018 and it becoming the most disliked video on YouTube, Felix uploaded his own YouTube Rewind in collaboration with FlyingKitty, Grandayy, Dolan Dark and Party In Backyard. The video had a lot of positive feedback towards the community as the video shares iconic moments, YouTubers and memes from 2018, as is seen as the more accurate YouTube Rewind. Felix's YouTube Rewind became the most liked YouTube video apart from music videos and surpassed YouTube Rewind 2018 in likes. Minecraft Since Minecraft's recent growth had been occurring and also surpassing Fortnite in search, Felix decided to start making Minecraft Let's Plays. It started off as a Gaming Week, but turned out being a Minecraft Month (throughout July 2019). On June 21st 2019, Pews uploaded the first episode of his Minecraft playthrough known as MINECRAFT EPIC. Throughout his Minecraft lets play, he becomes increasingly more hooked to the game, and soon dedicates Gaming Week to Minecraft. Because of this Minecraft series, Felix has consistently been gaining 40,000 subscribers daily. His player character sub2pewdiepie12, '''or just '''Pewds, is the main character in MINECRAFT EPIC (Obviously). Upon first spawning in broland, his fighting skills are ineffective and proceeds to die a lot. But in the end Pewds is able to obtain diamonds. By the 5th Episode, his pet horse, Joergen, dies by suffocation within the Nether portal. Before that, he attempted to sleep in the Nether. Throughout the episode, Pewds dies a lot and eventually builds a grave for his fallen comrade and replaces him with Joergen #2. In the 9th and 10th episode, Pewds loses, and rescues his dog Sven whom he found in Episode 7. Sven was pulled underwater by magma blocks and by sheer luck, ended up in an underwater cave. The following two episodes Pewdiepie raids a Nether Fortress and Ocean Monument, obtaining Blaze Rods and eight gold blocks. In episode 14, Felix accidentally kills Water Sheep, a sheep which he tormented since episode 3. In episode 15, he and Sven go on an adventure since the absence of Joergen #2 and Dinnerbone, a Skeleton Horse that was tamed in Episode 10. In episode 16, Pewds finally accepts the death of Water Sheep and builds a grave. Later, he and Sven go looking for Dinnerbone and Joergen, but only found Joergen #2. In the latest episode, Pewds finds Klaus, the Ikea bird in the Jungle and brings him home. Felix and Marzia Wedding On the 19th of August 2019 Felix Kjellberg and Marzia Kjellberg (Nee. Bisognin) got married on their 8th anniversary at the Kew Gardens. In attendance were Felix’s parents, Johanna and Ulf and Marzia’s parents, Marziano and her mother. Youtubers JaidenAnimations, Jacksepticeye, RoomieOfficial, BoyInABand Dave and KickthepJ, CinnamonToastKen were also in attendance. Felix mentioned in video Best Week Ever. That they played Bitch Lasagna at the party and his father belted it out. Felix wore a full black suit and Marzia wore a soft pink dress with a peplum. Others PewDiePie runs his own website as well as his own channel, , , and . PewDiePie joined Facebook on March 4th, 2011 and has over 1,190,000 likes. PewDiePie has over 5 million followers on Twitter, and tweets in about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. Whenever he did a Q&A for Fridays with PewDiePie, he asked for questions from his Twitter followers and answer a selected few in the recorded video. He started a segment on Fridays called Pewds Does Everything first featured in his March 8th, 2013 video. As the name implies, Felix took requests from Twitter followers asking him to do various hilarious and seemingly outrageous actions, such as get naked, camera a sexy stare the whole time, get a YOLO tattoo, etc. He discontinued this in 2015 because he admitted that it started to get tiring for him. During his 2013 stay in , he joined in on the filming of various YouTubers React videos as well an episode of Teens React: TheFineBros. Along with Smosh duo Anthony and Ian as well as Jenna Marbles. Felix was a judge on an episode of the YouTube series . Filming wrapped up on June 18th, 2013http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIlEe2GbBU4 with the release of the episode on July 11th, 2013.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEjLakxeraA Subscriber Milestones * 100 December 16, 2010 Call of Duty: Black Ops: Wager Match: Gun Game * 2.5k February 17, 2011 2500 SUBS, 100th VIDEO THANK YOU + SHOWING MA GAMING RIG * 100k January 18, 2012 [FUNNY TOP SCARIEST MOMENTS OF GAMING! 100'000 Subs Special! (Episode 6)] * 500k May 18, 2012 THANKS FOR 500'000 BROS :D - (Fridays With PewDiePie - Part 28) * 900k July 6, 2012 THANKS FOR 900'000 SUBSCRIBERS/BROS! - (Fridays With PewDiePie - Part 34) * 1 Mil July 13, 2012 1'000'000 SUBSCRIBERS!!! WE DID IT BROS! :D - (Fridays With PewDiePie - Part 35) * 8 Mil May 26, 2013 8 MILLION BROS! * 13 Mil September 13, 2013 A WORLD RECORD! - (Fridays With PewDiePie - Part 64) * 39 Mil September 3, 2015 39 MILLION // MY TATTOOS // SHOUT-OUT COMPETITION! * 45 Mil June 18, 2016 REACTING TO OLD VIDEOS (45 Mil Subs) (Fridays With PewDiePie - Part 118) * 50 Mil December 16, 2016 50 MILLION * Ruby Playbutton December 18, 2016 THE RUBY PLAYBUTTON / YouTube 50 Mil Sub Reward Unbox * 69 Mil November 6, 2018 We made history!!!! LWIAY - #0054 * 70 Mil November 13, 2018 We made history!!! *again* LWIAY - #0055 * 100 Mil August 24, 2019 Best Week Ever. Games Played PewDiePie is best known for making Let's Plays of horror-themed video games, although he also plays flash games, indie games, adventure games, and many others. Here is a complete list of all of the games PewDiePie has Let's Played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). Amnesia Custom Stories PewDiePie has played many Amnesia: The Dark Descent custom maps/stories, wherein the player is able to play a customized map created by another person. Here is a complete list of all of the Amnesia: The Dark Descent ''custom stories PewDiePie has Let's Played. Virtual Reality PewDiePie has also created Let's Play videos of games using the Oculus Rift and HTC Vive, virtual reality devices. Here is a complete list of all the VR games PewDiePie has Let's Played. Quotes Name * The name "Pewdie" was created from pew, the sound a laser makes, and die, what happens when you get hit by a laser. However, after forgetting the password to his original YouTube account under the name Pewdie, he created a similarly named one by adding the word pie because he "fuckin' loves pie," thus forming "PewDiePie". Later on, in January 2012, he remembered the password for his channel Pewdie, and it has been uploaded 14 videos since.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kj-68mx4We4 BroKenPodcast #10 Trivia * His favorite video game character is Sho Minamimoto from the game . * He has a dislike for octopi.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ckQm6RpwsA * He has on at least two occasions stated that his favorite movie is A Clockwork Orange, however; in one of his Fridays with PewDiePie, he stated that he changed his favorite to Donnie Darko.. * PewDiePie's most-watched video is Bitch Lasagna with more than 194 million views. * He can play the guitar.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22cnFdn2VKI * He was a Caesarian section birth. * He used to send private messages to users telling them to subscribe to him. * One of the first horror games he ever played was Dead Space.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bleWDHyzoVs * Some of his older jobs include working on a tennis court, being a sailing instructor, and working at a hotdog stand.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxEFwyfZyt0 * He likes playing tennis, golf and going sailing.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DXzJ6jxhOM * In recent games, he used the name poodiepie, in small letters, which probably came from the mispronunciation of his nickname, PewDiePie. * He admitted that he hates eggs in the Wolf Among Us. * He had admitted that he's not able to play horror games by himself, so he got the idea to record it to defeat his fears. ** It's also revealed that he over-exaggerates himself getting scared just to make his reactions more humorous to viewers. * The scariest game he had played before Amnesia: The Dark Descent was BioShock. * In the BroKen Podcast #11, he tells Ken that he doesn't like Pokemon because he's 25 and that Pokemon is just the same game over and over. * The recent Beastmaster 64 videos were inspired by the fact that some people take Pokemon GO too seriously. * He has a pet cane toad called Slippy named after the Starfox series. ** He passed away on December 2017, as PewDiePie claims, and reveals that he was old when he got him. * In January 2017, he reveals that in the past he forced himself to be happy sometimes to bring more positivity to his channel and has quit. ** In January 2018 he goes more into depth into the past, his emotions during the time and how he feels about YouTube. * He is a fan of Swedish rap, he stated that he mainly listens to Drain Gang and has mentioned Yung Lean in a previous video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=508&v=ggsqvFsgoKk External links *PewDiePie on YouTube *PewDiePie FAQ inquiries *PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form *PewDiePie on Twitter *PewDiePie on Facebook *PewDiePie on DeviantArt References Category:Profile Category:Gamer Category:Introduced 2010 Category:Bro Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:People Category:Alive Category:Minecraft Players Category:YouTubers